Sweet Dispositions
by Chocomemo
Summary: "I was asked to do a favor!" Josh shouted. I rubbed my hands against my jeans. "You know what? I'm gonna get you a bottle of rum, maybe that'll cheer you up." He laughed bitterly. "Hey, you know what? Screw the keg. Pick me up some crack." Leah decides to run away from the pack after a blowout with Sam. Doesn't go as planned. Mature/language/sexual situations Being Human xover


**Hey! I'm delighted if ya clicked onto this story to read. Nothing juicy happens yet in this chapter haha, suspense is the best.**

**But this story is probably going to be around 12-20 chapters maybe. Just writing it all is going to take time. But this is my draft of the first chapter. Pretty much in a whole this is about Leah running away from home after a blow out with Sam and the pack. Seth helps her by calling up Josh in Boston about hiding out Leah. Josh agrees happily. Then the drama begins!**

**Okay so this is going to take place probably around season 2ish of Being Human. So like after Aidan and Josh kill one of the twins. So yeah, hopefully ya'll enjoy it! If not don't send me death threats. But I thought this pairing would be weirdly cool. I don't know hadn't seen anyone else do it so hopefully it ain't too bad.**

**This is just gonna be my spin on things. It isn't going to follow the exact plot of Being Human (u.s) sooo don't have any expectations lol.**

**This is written in first person and will be switching from Leah's POV to Aidan's POV. Thought it would be better that way So yes! Let this journey begin!**

**I do not own the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.L.

I was feeling so skeptical and judgmental when I got the hint from Seth that there was some guy up in Boston that could help me hide out. Well…the information was sort of vague and off-putting. He only gave me a name and address. Heard of this guy a few months back when those twins went to Boston.

Seth is such a sweetie though; I've always taken care of him. So he kind of owes me, he wouldn't recommend a place for me to stay if the mutt living there was a complete and utter maniac.

Approaching him with the idea of running away was harder though.

Those huge grief stricken walnut brown eyes that were now puffy with tears streaming down his cheeks.

I thought to myself, thank goodness I waited for early morning when everybody was out to hunt and mom was at the market.

He sobbed into my shoulder for such a long time.

I remember telling him that I wanted to leave and after the pleading for me not to go through with it after the banter of him cracking wise ass jokes thinking that I was only kidding. He finally realized that I was being 100% serious and did a complete 360.

He had fallen into my arms, this kid is pretty huge so I fell right on down with him. His cries made me break down with him.

Broken cries were muffled by each others shoulders.

"Lee—" his cries broke even further into the abyss of my own mind. I was causing his pain, I was the one to blame for this.

He's my brother, there will always and forever be an unspoken bond between us. If he is to hurt then God dammit I will too.

"You can't," he strained himself trying to get the words out. "Sam will hunt you down."

I caught up with my mind and breathed out, "I don't care." I cupped his gentle face in my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. Brushing them away while letting the corners of my lips go upwards into a shaky smile. "I see nothing here for me anymore, I'm done with the bullshit, Seth."

He shook his head quickly trying to forget what I just told him.

I hushed him hearing him groan a bit as if he were in pain which just broke my heart. "You don't understand, and no one will. But I don't want to live like—"

"So you want to live as a fugitive? A runner?" Seth questioned. His eyes stayed on mine, soft and solemn.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and head. He nestled against my chest like a little child would with his mother. "It isn't like that…" I continued, "I need to get away from here, I can't take the emotions. The feelings I get whenever Sam yells at me, what he did to me." Those last few words were spoken in mere whimpers. I struggled to breathe, feeling the sting of new tears approaching my eyes.

"I love you so much, Seth…You can not tell anyone," I ordered softly.

Finally he sits up. "Is there anything I can do to convince you not to do this?" He rubs the sleeve of his shirt along the snot covering his upper lip.

I looked down and bit my lip so hard. I felt the liquidy, coopery tasting liquid pour into my mouth. I shake my head so slow and can't even bare to look him in the eye anymore.

Seth leaned back, his elbows resting on his knees. "I can fix what happened with Sam—"

"And do what Seth?" I asked, shooting a defensive glare in his direction. "And every bit of tension will just go away?" I lifted a palm and let it fall to the floor.

"I can try to fix this! You're my sister, Lee…You've protected me, now let me—"

"The only way you can help me is by not telling anyone that I'm planning on leaving," I said as swiftly as I could.

We sat in silence for a moment. Seemed like forever till Seth spoke firmly. "I'll help you."

We cried so much together. I didn't want to hurt Seth, out of all people. But telling him made me feel better. I did not want him to wake up one morning and see that I'm not there, with not even a note telling him I'm sorry. It was better this way.

But the whole leaving part wasn't planned very well. Wasn't supposed to leave for another month. But I swear if I had been stuck in that pack for one more day, to look at Sam for just another second after all of the bullshit I swear I would have tried to kill him.

So I packed everything accordingly and left on what felt like the most somber night of my life.

I was already nervous, still shaking at this point. I trust Seth of course, he's the only one I've got…but this Josh was just some mutt that was just willing to help me? I am almost sure that he is going to want some sort of cash up front type of thing or even sex for me to stay with him. I was jittery and angry. I could not stop fidgeting on the way here. I couldn't use any type of credit cards or go anywhere where there was a camera.

Sam had connections, he could easily find out where I am in less than a day. So while blocking out my thoughts I got as far away from the main grounds as possible and left on a full moon and running halfway there in wolf form was the only solution to that while covering up my trail. Hiding my scent with shredded wolfsbane in my backpack that I taped to my leg, the smell of that shit was enough o make me rot on the inside. But the determination to get away was enough to bare it.

I had to hitch hike the rest of the way only to get picked up by some geezer that was more than happy to drop me off at a Boston motel.

I want to be free, and away from the pack. I couldn't do it anymore. Being around Sam and Emily. Just everyone in general made me sick.

I choose living in a sketchy motel that reeked of rotting flesh, than being back home. Being told what to do by the weak minded individuals that reigned over me.

"Ugh," I sighed plopping down on the musty bed.

At this moment I wished that I had a black light. But I was happy nonetheless considering I really didn't want to know what I was laying on. I could already smell it.

I could hear my stomach growling impatiently. I was too apprehensive to stop and grab anything to eat. I simply forgot, was too busy thinking.

I sat up, rubbing my face as I did so staring over at the stuff I lugged cross-country with me. I mean, I couldn't bring everything but I sure as fuck tried to.

I have much more self control that the guys I feel. I didn't have much before but now I do. Don't just change when I get mad so I've invested some of my time online shopping. I have a shit ton of clothes and shoes. Most of which I had to leave behind, but I carried the ones I loved most.

Getting up from the nasty bed was hard enough, but I was just way too hungry. I slipped on my burgundy stacked heel knee high boots and changed into a fresh white sweatshirt.

"Fuck, the struggle is real…"I grumbled to myself while grabbing some money and hiding the rest under the sink in case someone broke in. Never really can trust places like these.

.A.

"You know how weird you look right now?" Josh asked. His hands resting on his hips.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back out the window. What? I was on edge, I can't handle too much at once. Killing off that werewolf wasn't necessarily what had me on edge. It's just that they had connections, how am I supposed to know that one of those purebreds aren't out there now.

Then again…I could smell those bastards from a mile away.

"Get off my back," I hummed.

"You need to get out more," Sally reiterated with a grimace.

I tilted my head towards her.

"That sounds great! Actually we could go to Hibachi, you can come…"

I was staring at Josh now with furrowed brows.

"…watch me eat?" He said slowly, pausing briefly between every word.

I stayed quiet pondering for a moment…

"Sure." I shrugged.

The entire way there I was trying to convince Josh to just go to the Chinese place near that broken down motel. Maybe I could sneak off and find a bite to eat there.

"That place is infested with rats; have you smelt it in there?" He went on to complain.

I kept smiling and laughing at his smart aleck comments but continued on with my persuasion. "The location and smell is a little sketchy—"

He scoffs, "a little?"

I back tracked and decided to change my words up a bit. "Okay…it's very extremely sketchy, but still I picked up food for you from there last week, remember?"

Josh pondered, his mouth slowly dropping open. "Holy crap, no way."

I nodded quickly laughing.

"Okay, okay, we'll go there."

Perfect.

We arrived at the place no less than ten minutes later, grabbing the seat closest to the bar. It was shockingly sort of full tonight. I leaned back in my chair as Josh was ordering his meal. Once he came back and sat down we began speaking about Nora.

I felt like this was probably the best opportunity I would get to express my sincerest condolence about Julia. "You know…I am sorry about Julia, I never really got to talk to you about that," I said in a very hushed tone.

I saw his expression change to sort of solemn. He looked like he almost didn't know what to say.

Probably horrible timing to do that. Fuck. I shook my hands in a forget it type of manner, "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"—Nah," Josh said. "It's fine, at least I know she is fine now. She got her door, so…"

I widened my eyes and nodding pursing my lips.

He shook his head and looked down chuckling a little, "anyways…you aren't concerned about Sally after that whole poltergeist reaper thing—"

I barely caught on to half of what he was saying. I heard the entrance across the way from me open, instantly my eyes looked past Josh. I wasn't expecting to see anything special come in, but what did was so beyond my expectations.

It wasn't even like she was dressed seductively. Covering up her cleavage with a big white sweater, but showing of those nice tan legs wearing a pleated skirt. The way she walked in, so confident and mysterious.

Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, slightly tanned skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were fascinating champagne colored eyes. Her pudgy nose accented her face sort of gracefully while adding a bit of childishness - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. Her lips looked so amazingly plush and pink, almost as if she had been biting and sucking on her lips. I could just envision her kissing a path down my stomach all that way down to my pulsing member, eagerly waiting for her to take it all.

I almost pilled future generations just looking at her.

"Aidan…?"

I shook my head quickly and leaned towards Josh trying to give him my attention. It was becoming difficult to concentrate on anything but this beautiful woman. I was hard as a rock, which thankfully was hidden by the table, but shit.

I apologized to him quickly and tried paying attention to whatever he was trying to say but I just kept finding myself looking past him, towards the woman that was now seated across the way.

Then suddenly a smell hit my lungs faster and more abruptly than anything I had even encountered before.

My stomach almost fell out of my ass. Her smell was wolfy, but not normal Josh wolf. Like a..purebred.

Fuck.

It was so hard for me to concentrate from that point on really. I guess she ordered ahead of time to go, she grabbed her food and walked past me and Josh's table. I had to hold in my breath, I held on to the sides of the table so tightly I thought it was going to shatter in my hands.

As she walked by I noticed a familiar look in the way she glanced over at me.

Josh gave me a puzzled glare. "You-uh…okay?"

What if she was sent to get me? How did word get around this fast?

"Aidan?" Josh asked snapping his fingers in my face which was such a pet peeve of mine, he should know that by now.

I got up quickly almost knocking over the table and his food. Josh quickly snatched his cup and food, putting them down once the table became stable again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shot, glancing around quickly as everyone's curious eyes stared over in our direction.

"Sorry..Just, uh wait here."

I'm surprised he listened to me, he just watched me leave through the back, and probably wondering what the hell was going on. But he couldn't smell her, it was too far from full moon. I didn't feel like worrying him with these issues.

.L.

All I want to do is get to the motel and sleep, but no, the next thing I know I felt big strong arms wrap around me, and then BAM... My chest and face pressed up between a brick wall and a very overpowering force behind me. This thing had me in such a vice grip I seriously couldn't budge.

My bag of food fell on that nasty pavement, which if I wasn't pinned down I'd kill this bastard for.

"What the fuck, do you have any idea what you are doing?" I made sure to enunciate as best as I could on the last nine words that came out of my mouth. I felt a bit of spit come out in my twisted rage.

The next full moon was not for another three weeks, I felt diluted, drained even from my last changed, and having just eaten. Felt like I was ready to barf everywhere instead of kick some ass. I haven't eaten since I'd left Forks. I had no idea what to do in this moment. I can't even think, my brain wasn't even mustering up the simplest command for my arms or legs to follow.

This really fucking blowed.

I could hear the leather jacket he was wearing was making noises. "I could smell you before you even entered the bar, are you nuts?" An unfathomably oppressed voice shot roughly through my ears. But shit, there was something so dangerously sexy about that voice.

I could feel the fabric of his jeans against the bare skin on my ass, my skirt lifted up a lot more than appropriately needed. It was almost an instinct to press myself against his inviting lower half but I held myself still feeling myself growing a little moist down between my legs. This was actually sick and twisted to be thinking sexually while in this position but goodness he felt so strong. Strangely he was enticing and erotic...

I haven't been felt up in quite some time so it was only natural.

Why does this have to happen to me?

That voice echoed through my head a million times over, made my legs tremble. Everything went so stiff, my goose bumps seemed like they were just mounds all over my body. I strictly became enveloped by my own fear. And this was rare, this never happened to me. Not since I was a child at least.

What the hell was going on? I could feel how cold he was…Couldn't even hear a pulse..

Oh my God.

My mind was in such a flurry that I almost forgot what I could do. I rounded up all the strength I could with the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins. With two breathes I spoke a muffled sentence, "Get, off."

I knew he wasn't going to move without any persuasion of course. I let my whole body fall against the cool bricks, all of my strength and energy flew to my hands. I somehow managed to slip out of his freezing cold grip. I pressed both hands against the wall and propelled backwards. I felt nothing behind me then. All I could hear next was this piece of shit hit the trash can.

I acted quick, can't waist time with these fuckers. I leaped at him, wrapping one hand around his throat with brute strength, making sure my knees were pinning down his hands.

Those deep black eyes. Fuck I will never ever get used to something like that. Gives me the heebie jeebies.

I raised my free hand forming it into a fist while making my grip tighter in the one around his neck. "Who t-the fuck sent you?!" I stammered with as much voice that I had left. And it wasn't much.

For a moment I appreciated his features. Such a beautiful man, dark hair, dark eyes, brooding sexy look to him. Pale as all hell of course, wasn't uncommon for things of his kind. His lips though, that was something to moan about. Pink and perfectly shaped. I stared longer but got a hold of myself finally.

He gave me a perplexed look. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Now I was the one mimicking his glare. The darkness in his eyes disappeared, he was just all around confused now.

"Did…did Jake send you? Sue? Carlisle?" I was going down the list of possible names this guy could have had contact with and he just stayed with the same expression plastered on his face.

"Woah!" I heard from behind me.

"Josh?" The bloodsucker under me rasped.

"Aidan?"

"Hey get off of him!" I felt hands grip my shoulders.

I shimmied out of the weak grip and stood up. "the fuck dude, what's with the bombard if you aren't here to bring me back?" I leaned against the wall behind me and caught my breath.

I was actually secretly hoping before putting two and two together that maybe he was hired to bring me back to Forks. Maybe show that, oh I don't know that my family and pack actually give a damn about where I am or what I am even doing.

"I-

He took a moment to get up and cough with the help of what's his name. The one with the brown hair and lankyish appearance gave the leech a questioning glare.

I smirked knowing that I still had most of my strength. I snatched the bag of take out that fell out of my hand when Asshole went all Rambo on me.

"I thought, that she was an assassin," he explained to Mr Rogers look alike breathlessly.

"Okay, you are way too on edge, man."

My eyes got wide with shock. "Assassin?" I repeated not even believing what I heard with a halfhearted grin on my face.

Their eyes glued to mine.

While scoffing I took a step back to let them take a look at me. At what I was wearing. "Wearing my favorite boots, heading home from getting take out? No-I'm flattered that you think I can do that much work dressed like this but seriously, I'm just trying to get to my place."

"Who are you?"

Now I was just beginning to get annoyed. "What is this; an interrogation? What's next? Wanna know if I have a birthmark on my ass?"

I saw Mr Rogers get beat red. He shook his head and looked down at his feet while the other one looked at me with a confused but amused expression on his face.

He seemed puzzled for words. Not really knowing what to say or do I guess.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I did so, "Leah…" I said quietly. "Leah Clearwater."

"Leah?"

I looked over at Mr Rogers and nodded.

He smiled and laughed with a shaky breath. He held out his hand and I just glared at it. "Josh! Josh-J-that's uhh, that's me!"

Great…

"W-w-w-wait." I shook my head trying to wrap my mind around the situation. "So…What is this?" I pointed back and forth between the two.

"We..uh, live together," Josh clarified. He finally put his hand down and stepped back realizing that he wasn't going to be getting any type of handshake from me.

"Roommates?" I stepped back, my hands bawling up into fists. "Oh fuck, my brother did not mention HIM." I turned on my heel and started walking towards the street.

I could hear the two bickering back and forth silently.

"The hell, Aidan!"

"Me?!"

"Yes you!"

"You didn't say anything about what she looked like, I could smell her."

"Ooooh don't give me that!"

"She smelt stronger, like a purebred—"

"And?"

"And…I thought the living twin sought out some help, or something—"

"Aidan, you really need to start asking questions before you contemplate killing them, especially if you don't know exactly why you want to go into attack mode."

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You were a douche bag!"

"Okay, Josh I get it. I'll fix it, Josh."

"No-No you will not, you have done enough!"

The next thing you know Josh's quick footsteps could be heard following behind me. "Please, just give me time to cool off, I'll track you down!" I shouted back at him.

.A.

It'd been about a good three hours after the little episode in the alley. Josh was still pissed, ranting on about his frustrations with Sally in front of me.

I couldn't help but just stand close to the door and fantasize a bit. Leah was just so beautiful and exotic looking. I could just imagine her long brown locks crashing over her shoulders as I plow myself into her. Her lips probably tasted so sweet like honey, and that voice...ugh...so raspy and sexy. I so would desperately want to hear the little noises she'd make tossing and turning while she slept. I didn't even care about the wolf smell.

_She would moan, a low throaty sound that would vibrate through her neck as I would plop wet kisses on the spot just below her ear. I would be able to feel her tremble as she hung on to me. I'd nudge the waistband of her skirt up wards a bit to gain more access. I'd nibble at her lips as my hand slipped into her panties, rough fingertips circling her sensitive bud as her fingernails scratched down my back. The sensation would feel heavenly._

_I'd catch her cry with my mouth as I plunge one finger into her wetness. Her hands would be everywhere, along my broad chest, her_ _fingers mapping the planes of my muscles all the way to the clasp of my pants. She'd open them, nipping along my neckline as she reached inside, wrapping her hand around my cock. I would be oh-so-hard against her palm as she stroked me base to tip. She'd groan as I'd slid my finger out of her clamping pussy._

_She would pout at me and I would wink back._

_"Aidan…"_

_"mmm, yes?" I'd growl._

"Aidan?!"

I snapped back into it. Looking at both Sally and Josh I soon realized after watching their gazes head south that I had a raging hard on.

"Ugh, come on guy!" Sally shouted.

Josh slapped his hands over his eyes. "Seriously?"

I quickly reached in my jeans and flipped the painful boner up to hide it. "You need to calm down," I assured gosh if my face could turn red right now.

She said she'd track the place down so she'll be coming by sooner or later. If not today then maybe tomorrow.

They both looked at me, Sally was trying not to laugh while Josh was just so pissed off. "Calm down?"

"Get a keg!" Sally interjected.

We both looked at her probably thinking the same thing. "What?"

Josh quickly walked to the middle of the living room, "you know what? What is it with you Aidan? Did you have a hard time back in colonial times?"

I shot him a sarcastic grin. "Why do you insist on befriending every stray that comes along."

"I was asked to do a favor!"

"You know what? I'm gonna get you a bottle of rum, maybe that'll cheer you up."

He laughed bitterly. "Hey, you know what? Screw the keg. Pick me up some crack."

"I seriously thought that she was a threat," I tried to explain.

"Welp, she wasn't Aidan, good job. You vamped it up enough thanks," he smiled sarcastically at me and I knew already to just let him handle her.

But I was a little touchy on this subject now because no one could just understand where I was coming from. "Well, how the hell am I supposed to know? You talked about her once, saying maybe she would be staying—"

"It wasn't a set thing!" Josh shouted.

I threw my hands up in the air. "I thought princess maybe sent a mutt to do her bidding for killing her…" I widened my eyes and tilted my head quickly. Josh knew what I meant and what I was talking about. He gave me an exasperated look and sighed. "I panicked!"

"Oh!" Josh had a bitter look upon his face. "So great job Dracula, you scared away a purebred."

I wasn't even listening to what he was saying, once he said Dracula I began harshly but quietly trying to correct him. "THAT is offensive!"

"I don't give a damn, don't call her a mutt!"

"It still hurts Josh, I may not have a beating heart, but it's still there!"

And then came a knock at the front door. We both stopped and glared at each other.

Sally came out of nowhere appearing next to the door. "You two should seriously bang, I'm feeling the tension."

My head fell back, I groaned, "Please stop."

"Anyone going to get that?" She asked pointing with her thumb back at the front door.

"Yes," Josh took a deep breath in taking long strides towards the door. With one hand on the handle he glanced back at me and shooed me to go into the kitchen. "You've done enough, nearly killed her, thank you." Before twisting the handle he looked down at the front of my jeans. "Just make sure mini you doesn't come out, you'll scare her half to death."

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps backwards as he opened the door to the magnificent beauty before him.

I had to bite back a groan for God's sake. She's a wolf Aidan, get a hold of your balls.

* * *

Okay, so I'll try writing up a second chapter if you like it. Until next time! Check out my other fanfic called **I Want You** it's on my profile.

Review and tell me what you think please!

.


End file.
